Yuu Kannagi
Yuu Kannagi is the canonical Protagonist in God Eater and God Eater Burst. He is the main protagonist in God Eater 2: Undercover and God Eater: Knockin' on Heaven's Door, while he is a deuteragonist in several media adaptions, and a minor character in God Eater: -the 2nd break- . Biography In the media-based universe, Yuu Kannagi is canonically the first game's protagonist. He becomes part of Cradle during the 3 year interval of God Eater Burst and God Eater 2 and is currently on the frontlines with Lindow Amamiya on a mission. ''Knockin' on Heaven's Door'' pogi ni felipe at gab (Lyrr: Howdy, partner. Since you are in Philippines, can you check Mornsta survival for me? Thank you (^_^)...) ''Moonlight Mile'' ''The Summer Wars'' Alisa and Yuu are dispatched to Aegis Island on a protection mission to discover the reason of the oracle increase in the area along with Kanon and Gina (who gets sent home early). The Romance between Alisa and Yuu is evident in this manga series. ''The 2nd Break'' Yuu is currently on a mission on the frontlines with Lindow; Alisa states many times her disappointment that he will be gone a while, and often longs to see him again. ''Undercover'' Personality Yuu is portrayed as a proactive and kind leader that always puts his teammates' lives before his own. Appearance Yuu is a teenage boy with a light brown short hair (blonde in The Summer Wars) and cobalt eyes. He wears a blue Fenrir formal uniform with a white shirt under the jacket, a black glove from his left hand, black pants with 2 pockets, and dark gray short boots. In the 1st and 2nd chapters of God Eater: The Summer Wars, Yuu is shirtless and only wearing a white swimming trunks. In the 3rd chapter, he is seen wearing a hooded jacket. Character Relationships *Kota Fujiki - His close friend and team member. The two were classmates from the beginning and developed a quick friendship even if Kota's actions almost managed to kill him quite a few times. *Soma Schicksal - Based on Protagonists interactions with him in-game, it can be assumed that they are on friendly terms. *Lindow Amamiya - Lindow was the leader of the first unit until he went missing during the Moon in the Welkin mission. Shortly after his dissapearance Yuu takes on his role leader. After he returns back to the Den, he hands over his position as leader over to Yuu. Yuu sees Lindow as a dependable guy. *Alisa Illinichina Amiella - Alisa admires Yuu as a leader and has strong romantic feelings for him, and he seems to reciprocate them to some degree. Yuu was also the person who gave Alisa her hat in God Eater 2. *Sakuya Tachibana - Sakuya is the sub-leader of the 1st unit and a dependable senior member. Before heading for Aegis island she informs Yuu (should you choose to visit her room shortly after they discover what Lindows mission was). It can be assumed that they are, at least, on friendly terms. *Shio - Yuu saw Shio as a close friend during his interactions with her in-game. *Licca Kusunoki - Due to him saving her from death by a Vajratail in-game, It is assumed that the two are close friends as well. Trivia *Yuu Kannagi is the default name for the Protagonist in the NORN Database in God Eater 2 if Burst save data is not imported, which in certain continuity officially makes this an acknowleged protagonist name in the God Eater series. *In God Eater: Knockin' on Heaven's Door, Yuu's name in English is written as "You". *Yuu's character design is based off the artwork of the male Protagonist (God Eater). *In Japanese, Yuu means "gentleness or superiority". See Also *Yuu Kannagi/Gallery *Protagonist (God Eater) *Avatars/God Eater Burst Category:Characters Category:God Eaters